The invention relates generally to radiation detection systems. More specifically, it relates to a structured scintillator which may be employed in an x-ray detection system.
Many digital photo detection systems employ scintillators to convert incident radiation into light for detection at a light detection device, such as a photodiode. A scintillator is a device or substance that absorbs high energy (ionizing) electromagnetic or charged particle radiation then, in response, fluoresces photons at a characteristic Stokes-shifted (longer) wavelength, releasing the previously absorbed energy. Scintillators are defined by their short fluorescence decay times and optical transparency at wavelengths of their own specific emission energy, characteristics which set them apart from phosphors.
As will be appreciated, scintillator crystals are widely used in detectors for x-rays, gamma rays, cosmic rays, and particles characterized by an energy level of greater than about 1 keV. From such crystals, it is possible to manufacture detection systems, in which the crystal is coupled with a light-detection device, such as a photodetector. When ionizing radiation impacts the crystal, the crystal emits light. The photodetector produces an electrical signal proportional to the number of light pulses received, and proportional to the intensity of the light pulses. Photodetectors are commonly used for many applications, such as medical imaging equipment, e.g., positron emission tomography (PET) devices, well logging for the oil and gas industry, and various digital imaging applications. However, there are numerous problems associated with the use of conventional detection systems in typical applications, as described further below.
In flat panel detection systems, light is generated and detected isotropically. In order to achieve good image quality, the position of incoming light should be accurately recorded. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the lateral spreading of photons generated in the scintillator. In certain applications, it may be advantageous to employ x-ray detection arrays, which allow bending such that the detector can be conformed to various non-planar shapes. In such applications, the scintillator may also be flexed. Because of the typical construction of scintillators, the bending of the scintillator may damage the scintillator of conventional devices.
Therefore there is a need for improved scintillators that may be employed in x-ray detection systems.